capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Little Tauron
Little Tauron is an inner city ethnic neighborhood in Caprica City. Character Little Tauron is in an older part of town with architecture from an earlier era - in contrast to the striking steel and glass high-rises of the modern downtown business district. The neighborhood is characterized by many small businesses, markets, betting establishments, a neighborhood park and a Caprica City Police Station. Taurons Although Taurons are not segregated by Caprican law, many immigrants created a diaspora in this inner-city neighborhood, therefore ethnic Taurons are its primary residents. The Ha'la'tha's primary hangout, Goldie's Off Track Betting, is located here. Joseph and Sam Adama frequented the neighborhood when they were young. All the Tauron kids did. They hung out at the restaurant, Connie's Place, when they were in high school. Sam would unsuccessfully hit on the guys and Joseph would get dates with their sisters. Sam takes Willie there to teach him about Tauron heritage and to introduce him to the ways of the Ha'la'tha. Joseph and his family live in Little Tauron in a high-rise at 615 Olympic Street, No. 3. Atreus and his gang run guns in Little Tauron. Non Taurons Tad Thorean works in a grocery store in Little Tauron. Louie is his boss. Inhabitants Adama Family * Joseph Adama * Shannon Adama * Tamara Adama * William Adama * Sam Adama * Larry * Ruth * Evelyn * Young Bill Adama The Ha'la'tha * Guatrau * Fidelia Fazekas * Dave * Jax * Francis * Paulie * Demos * Tommy * Armed Goon No. 2 Other Taurons * Ferryman * Tauron Rites Singer * Atreus * Natty Thug * Kiss-Ass Thug Non Taurons * Officer Mendez * Tad Thorean * Louie Additional Images 102 Little Tauron Sam Willie.png|Sam introduces Willie to Little Tauron. 102 Little Tauron Old Men.png|Tauron men play games on the lively streets of Little Tauron. 102 Sam Breaks Window.jpg|Sam delivers a "message" from the Ha'la'tha. 103 Officer Mendez.jpg|Officer Mendez arrests Sam for vandalism. 102 Police Station Little Tauron.jpg|Sam and Willie leave the Caprica City police station in Little Tauron. 103 Red Gloves Gym.jpg|Daniel Graystone boxes in Red Gloves Gym to look like a "man of the people." Goldie's.jpg|Goldie's Off Track Betting is the Ha'la'tha's de facto headquarters in Caprica City. 105 Little Tauron Night.jpg|Little Tauron at night 106 Joseph Sam Goldie's.jpg|Joseph visits Sam at Goldie's to verify the MCP theft cannot be traced back to them. 105 Little Tauron Night 2.jpg|Nighttime in Little Tauron 113 Atreus Rain.jpg|Atreus catches Sam muscling in on his gun-running trade. 113 Demos.jpg|Atreus makes an example out of Demos to send a message to the Guatrau. 118 Fidelia Guatrau Goldie's.jpg|Fidelia convinces her father, the Guatrau, to have a sit-down with Joseph. Behind the Scenes Filming Location Little Tauron was filmed in and around Vancouver's Chinatown district with a small number of stores in the area having Greek language signs (ancient and modern Greek was used as the language of the Taurons in Caprica) while the rest of the shops retained their Chinese language signs for the duration of the filming. "Location". Production of Caprica on Wikipedia. Cultural References * Taurus (astrology) * Olympos References Category:Caprica City Category:Little Tauron Category:Ha'la'tha Category:Tauron